


Sonrisa encantadora

by DreamerStar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Casmund.<br/>Edmund no comprendía por qué siempre le tocaba hacer de recadero cada vez que a sus hermanos se les olvida algo. Era exasperante. O al menos lo era hasta que en uno de esos recados conoció a Caspian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisa encantadora

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Modern AU. Relación hombre x hombre.

 

Edmund sabe que cuando su madre lo llama suavemente quiere algo. Podría poner la mano en el fuego y no salir con quemaduras ninguna de las veces. Por ello, cuando la escucha usar ese tono, alza la vista de sus apuntes de historia y mira a Lucy con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de creer que su madre siempre le haga esas cosas.

Lucy solo sonríe, conciliadora, volviendo la mirada hasta sus ejercicios de lengua tan lentamente como puede.

Edmund suspira suavemente antes de levantarse, susurrando un pequeño ya voy mientras camina hasta su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta tratando de que no se le note la molestia en la voz.

Pero no es culpa suya, piensa, es culpa de sus hermanos y su último recado. El recado en el que tuvo que llevarle a Susan cierto material de higiene femenina intima que solo se usa unos cuantos días al mes. Edmund jamás olvidará la vergüenza que paso durante todo el camino, llevando  _eso_  en la cartera que su madre le había dado para que se la llevara a Susan.

A veces tenía pesadillas con aquel incidente.

—A Peter se le ha olvidado su bate de críquet, ¿puedes llevárselo? Lo haría yo pero estoy ocupada con la cena. Ya sabes que vienen tus tíos con tu primo a cenar y tengo que hacer mucha comida. —Le dice con el gesto enmarcado en tristeza, haciéndole un serio y descarado chantaje emocional.

Edmund asiente, porque su madre tenía razón y porque no podía decirle que no realmente.

—Está bien, solo dame el bate y se lo llevaré. —Cede ante la enorme sonrisa de su madre. —Está en el campo del campus, ¿no?

La señora Pevensie asiente, feliz.

—Así es. Aunque sino lo ves siempre puedes mandarle un mensaje por el móvil. Seguro que Peter te lo agradece.

—Supongo que sí. —Murmura mientras toma el bate guardado en su funda de color olivo.

¿Por qué, de entre todos los deportes que se pueden hacer en la universidad, Peter había elegido algo tan aburrido como el críquet? Incluso Susan, que siempre había sido más de libro, se había apuntado a tiro con arco—y al club de debates—.

—Ten cuidado en el camino.

—Sí, mamá. —Masculla mientras toma la chaqueta de su uniforme, el móvil, las llaves (las de casa y las de la bicicleta) y el bate de Peter. —Volveré rápido.

La señora Pevensie sonríe, de esa forma tan relajada y feliz que hace que sus hijos hagan hasta lo imposible por ella.

—No tardes mucho, no quiero mandar a Lucy a hacer los mandados sola.

Edmund asiente, tratando de no pensar en lo abusiva que podía llegar a ser su madre cuando quería. Le despide con un gesto de la mano y se cuelga la funda—que traía un asa—en la espalda antes de montarse en la bicicleta, dispuesto a terminar con eso de una vez.

Suerte que Peter era un buen hermano mayor y después le invitaría a algo. A un café o a una merienda normalmente.

Edmund pedalea hasta la universidad donde estudian Peter y Susan que, gracias al cielo, no está demasiado lejos de casa. Tarda una media hora, calcula, lo cual es poco teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que están otras universidades.

Cuando pasa la enorme puerta de hierro que da comienzo al patio que rodea la universidad baja de la bicicleta, agarrando el manillar con las manos para empujarla por el camino de piedra que serpentea sobre la hierba verde.

El aire allí es diferente, es más animado y liberal. Más cultural. Es difícil de explicar. Solamente puede decir que es diferente a su aburrido bachillerato de uniforme. De hecho es tan diferente que siente que está atravesando una puerta mágica cada vez que entra.

Edmund se lleva la mano al bolsillo entonces, tomando su móvil mientras camina suavemente. Va a tener que salir del camino e ir al campo de críquet, aunque no recuerde donde demonios está. Por ello le manda un mensaje a Peter, deseando que le responda rápido para poder ir a casa.

Aún tiene que estudiar historia.

Es entonces, al caminar con la cabeza gacha, que una pelota de rugby le golpea en la espalda. Edmund deja escapar una exclamación, un improperio que su madre no sabe que conoce y que no debe saber nunca. Gira el rostro con el ceño fruncido, clavando una furibunda mirada en la pelota que le va a dejar un moratón.

—¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no era nuestra intención. —Dice una voz jovial y amigable desde el otro lado del camino.

Edmund mira al universitario dispuesto a maldecirle. Pero la queja muere en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Y no es culpa suya, piensa abochornado, es solo que no recuerda haber visto un chico con una sonrisa tan encantadora en la vida.

El universitario se acerca a él con una sonrisa radiante y Edmund siente que las palabras se le pierden antes incluso de ser formuladas en su cabeza. Maldice internamente y trata de aclarar sus ideas tan rápidamente como su atontado cerebro le permite.

—Si…—Masculla tratando de sonar firme. —Estoy bien…

El universitario suspira aliviado, realmente aliviado, y le vuele a dedicar una radiante sonrisa que amenaza con fundir la reducida parte de su cerebro que aún funciona. Edmund comienza a odiar ser un adolescente.

—Menos mal, no quería hacerte daño, de verdad. —Le dice mientras recoge la pelota de rugby. —Soy Caspian, Caspian Telmariono, es un placer conocerte, —Le dice con una sonrisa.

Y Edmund ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que le ha sonreído.

—Edmund Pevensie. —Dice mientras le estrecha la mano a Caspian, que le toma la mano con tanta jovialidad que Edmund teme echarse a suspirar. —El placer es mío.

Caspian suelta su mano, pero no se mueve de donde esta. Observa el uniforme de Edmund atentamente mientras parece cavilar sobre algo.

—¿Eres hermano de Peter y Susan Pevensie? —Pregunta finalmente. —Conozco a tus hermanos, sobre todo a tu hermano. A veces jugamos juntos a rugby.

Edmund asiente.

—Así es. De hecho ahora iba a llevarle esto a Peter. —Responde señalando el bate que cuelga de su hombro mientras le sonríe suavemente.

Caspian asiente antes de girar y hacerle un gesto a uno de los chicos con los que jugaba. Les lanza el balón y vuelca nuevamente su atención en Edmund.

—¿Qué te parece si te llevo hasta el campo de críquet y luego te invito a un café?

Edmund pestañea sorprendido, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

Caspian sonríe, inclinándose un poco hacía Edmund para susurrarle:

—Obviamente.

Edmund consigue detener el tonto suspiro que quiere salir de sus labios y asiente con el estomago lleno de mariposas.

—De acuerdo, Caspian.

Caspian apoya una mano en el manillar de la bici contrario al que Edmund le agarra y tira suavemente de él, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Es por aquí Edmund.

Edmudn camina con una sonrisa, comenzando una conversación con Caspian sumamente amena—la mejor que ha tenido en meses—. Y se dice que tal vez, llevarles cosas a sus hermanos, no es tan malo como pensaba.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
